


Subtle

by cheesehun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, I really tried, M/M, forgive me if i failed at this, please love me despite the failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehun/pseuds/cheesehun
Summary: Wonwoo was just too afraid when he shouldn't, and Mingyu was sure nothing's bad gonna happen.





	Subtle

Wonwoo scrolled down hastily, mind trying to catch up over what’s going on- rather how, because he was certain (and he really thought it to be very) that fans wouldn’t noticed it. So how? His thoughts were interrupted when Soonyoung moonwalk-ed in, no shit, with the biggest grin ever.

 

 

“I can’t believe you guys got caught again.” He sat down at the edge of the bed, “I mean you must have thought it would be really subtle as in rea-LLY,” his pitch gone a bit higher at the end to specify the ‘really’ and Wonwoo sent him a glare before looking back down at his phone. _It’s more interesting than his face._

 

 

“Tangled pinkies? Really?” Soonyoung voiced out again and Wonwoo just groaned in reply.

 

 

“Aren’t you tired Mr. Loud Mouth? I really need some space here.” Wonwoo totally didn't need Soonyoung to slap it on his face again. The pictures and fancams were enough mockery of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s hey-they-won’t-see-this-skinship-so-let’s-hook-our-pinkies-together escapades.

 

 

He frowned, seeing an account about him and Mingyu, _mw_archive? Oh shit, all of the pictures and fancams are here._ He scrolled down even more to see all of their attempts on hiding their skinships but failed ultimately so.

 

 

Just when he was about to click on a picture of him and Mingyu looking at each other tenderly, a head he didn’t noticed was always right beside him popped out, literally in front of his phone and snorts loudly. “LOL it’s not subtle at all,” he scrolled down on his own, “you guys really suck at this, I can’t believe it.”

 

 

Wonwoo pulled his phone to his chest, “Did you really just say ‘LOL’?” and clicked on a picture, “and why the fuck are you in the frame dude?”

 

 

“God, princess, I wasn’t called the Captain of the Meanie ship for no reason. And it should’ve been Minwon. Why are the kids saying it Meanie instead?” He pouted cutely which to Wonwoo was not, “It was Minwon. I invented the word Minwon.”

 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Okay you big baby, I don’t agree at all but whatever so please leave.”

 

 

“Ouch,” Soonyoung faked a hurt expression, “Well, I'm not your baby because Mingyu is, at least to you,” he poked Wonwoo’s arm rather harshly, “and I know I have to leave now because Mingyu is about to show up in any second, heh heh okay, this ass is leaving.” 

 

 

 

Just when Soonyoung was about to twist the door knob, Mingyu came shuffling in with a huge smile adorning his face, “Jeon Wonu, I’m back- oh. Kwon Hoshi-”

 

 

 

“Where’s the hyung?”

 

 

 

“-hyung. Why are you here?”

 

 

 

Soonyoung's face twisted to a straight face, “Had some hyungs talk, you know. Something a kid like you wouldn't understand yet.”

 

 

Mingyu gave him a rather apathetic look, too used with Soonyoung's antics, “Yeah okay, and you still lack in the height department. Goodbye.”

 

 

Soonyoung just laughed at Mingyu's attempt in slamming the door on his face. “Nah, you're just abnormally tall. And for the record, I was just accompanying your uhm- yeah. He’s quite sad so cheer him up okay? Bye.” Soonyoung fled out quickly in a blink.

 

 

 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo sadly (because his lover was sad) and walked to the edge of the bed. “Baby…”

 

 

 

“How come we always failed, Mingyu-yah.” Wonwoo whispered sadly, fingers playing with the hem of his hoodie- Mingyu’s hoodie. It was very unusual to see Wonwoo looking so exposed and vulnerable. Mingyu’s heart ache at the sight of Wonwoo looking so upset.

 

 

 

He frowned and sat beside Wonwoo, “Is it because of that?” Mingyu gazed at him with full concern, “You know we don’t have to be so subtle right?” He smiled softly and it made Wonwoo felt a bit at ease. He always wondered how Mingyu always has this big impact on him- like how his adorable yet soft smile could turn his gloomy day into thousand times better, without even trying, he might add.

 

 

“No, we should.” His shoulders slumped dejectedly, “I mean I know we don’t have to tell the world that we do have something between us, but this,” Wonwoo struggled to flail his arms in between him and Mingyu to gesture them both, “Meanie or Minwon, thing between us, it’s so obvious. And even widely known in the fandom. I’m so afraid it could ruin our career one day, god forbid.” Wonwoo groaned in frustation. His thoughts were overpowing his all, again.

 

 

 

Mingyu laughed, loudly at that but it sounds so endearing to Wonwoo so he couldn’t get angry even if it meant for Mingyu to laugh at him. “Oh baby,” he cupped Wonwoo’s face, “we are not Meanie nor Minwon, we are just Wonwoo and Mingyu, as two individuals okay? Sometimes it might be a fanservice to them but what we got here, right now at this moment, it’s just between us. So don’t worry. Let’s just consider all of those as a fanservice for them, okay?”

 

 

 

Wonwoo nodded, albeit still unconvinced but he know he could trust Mingyu. He must. He hoped it won’t really affect their career, because they’re still a rookie in this industry, and entertainment world is a scary, scary place. One slip up could ruin their whole life, group, company, future, family-

 

 

 

“You’re overthinking again,” Mingyu interrupted his thoughts and squished his cheeks. Mingyu's hands were big enough to almost cover Wonwoo's whole face. And at that moment, he really looked cute with his pouty lips on display while half of his face enveloped in a pair of giant hands. After some time of staring at each other tenderly, he slapped Mingyu’s hand playfully and pretended to punch him hard on the stomach.

 

 

 

Mingyu faked a hurt gasp and lied down. Then, he rolled over to move on top of Wonwoo. He pushed Wonwoo down and straddle him, arms each placed beside Wonwoo’s head. “Now princess, I shall bestow you with endless gifts if you promise to abolish all the negative thoughts that have been bugging you since this evening.” Mingyu winked at him playfully.

 

 

 

Wonwoo laughed heartily, hands came out to wrap wround Mingyu’s neck, “I love gifts, especially from someone who’s literate and good with words,” Wonwoo raised his head slightly to whisper in Mingyu’s ear, “extra points given.”

 

 

 

“Oh really?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows, faking a surprised face.

 

 

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo grinned teasingly, “So what’s the gift?”

 

 

 

Mingyu pretended to think for awhile and smiled cutely, with crescent eyes at Wonwoo, “Endless kisses with cherry on top for my baby.”

 

 

 

“Oh I’d like that.”

 

 

 

Without wasting any more time, he leaned down to place one, two, three and more soft kisses all over Wonwoo’s face all the way while Wonwoo shrieked cutely because ‘it tickles, Min” and last but not least, two pecks on his lips ended up with a bruising kiss just because Mingyu knew it’d make Wonwoo felt thousands times elated and giddy.

 

 

“God I love you so much, baby.” Mingyu’s eyes twinkled at that, and Wonwoo’s heart hiccuped aggressively. He could never get used to this feeling where everything just came rushing down and warmed him up.

 

 

He almost cried, because this was always enough; Mingyu loving him, undoubtedly and firmly, confidently without any hesitation. “I love you too, so much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> edited. some parts got changed bcs i cringed myself lol.
> 
>  


End file.
